Merry Chocolate
by Mangetsu 1023
Summary: "Sasuke avait vraiment décidé de le tuer ? Un mois d'abstinence ! Comment voulait-t-il qu'il tienne alors que son petit ami était une véritable tentation sexuelle !" Naruto utilisera alors toutes les idées possibles pour faire retomber le bel Uchiha dans ses bras, et surtout dans son lit.


**Joyeux Noël !** avec un peu de retard je vous l'accorde ^^'

Alors cette fic contient un lemon (mon premier) que j'espère réussi

Je sais que le titre ne veut rien dire mais c'est juste un jeu de mot avec "Merry Christmas" ;)

**Titre : Merry Chocolate**

**Auteure : Mangetsu 1023**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genres : Humour/Romance**

**Couple : NaruSasu**

**Note : **Pensez à mettre les musiques entre parenthèses pendant votre lecture, elles rajoutent beaucoup ;)

Je vous retrouve bas de page, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Vendredi 21 Décembre 2012_

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à Sasuke. Il allait devenir dingue ! Depuis que son petit ami lui avait dis que faire l'amour deux fois par jour était trop et que ses fesses ne pouvaient plus le supporter. Il avait fait grève, et cela jusqu'au 24 Décembre.

* * *

**Flash-back **

* * *

_Vendredi 30 Novembre 2012_

Naruto et Sasuke étaient installés dans leur petit salon et regardaient la télé tout en mangeant.

Le blond riait à gorge déployée devant un épisode de Friends, alors que le brun réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'annoncer sa décision à son petit ami.

Lorsque les pubs arrivèrent Sasuke en profita pour lui parler.

-Naruto ?

-Moui, chaton ?

-Jeveuxplusquetumetouchesjusq uànoël.

-QUOI ?!

-Je veux plus que tu me touches jusqu'à Noël.

-Mais chaton ! S'écria Naruto.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Naruto, la dernière fois j'ai du utiliser une canne pour réussir à marcher ! Mes élèves se sont bien foutus de ma gueule ! Imagine la moitié des étudiants me balancer la même vanne : « Eh bah, il avait déjà le caractère mais maintenant on dirait vraiment Dr. Hause »

-Mais chaton ?

-Non. Tu ne me feras plus l'amour jusqu'à Noël.

Le blond utilisa alors sa technique secrète, le pup-eyes no jutsu !

Cette technique consistait à faire ressembler ses yeux à un mélange d'yeux de chiots abandonnés et du chat botté.

Naruto voyait que son petit ami était sur le point de craquer, il le sentait. Il ne lui restait plus que….

DRING !

**Putain de connard de téléphone de merde** ! Pensa le blond.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

-Moshi, moshi ?

Mais le blond n'entendit pas la suite puisqu'il était parti bouder dans leur chambre.

* * *

_Mardi 4 décembre 2012_

Sasuke revint de son travail tout courbaturé. Il n'avait qu'une envie faire une bonne grosse sieste. Il ouvrit la porte et posa ses affaires dans l'entrée.

-Poussin, je suis rentré ! Cria-t-il dans l'appartement.

-'Suis dans le salon !

Sasuke se dirigea vers le salon et tomba sur son petit ami entrain de bosser sur son ordinateur.

-T'as passé une bonne journée ?

-Mouais, mais j'ai atrocement mal au dos.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ?

Un simple haussement d'épaules répondit au blond.

Naruto alla chercher l'huile dans le tiroir de leur chambre pendant que Sasuke enlevait sa chemise et s'allongeait sur le canapé en cuir blanc.

Le blond s'installa ensuite à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant et se frotta les mains dans le but de les réchauffer. Il versa ensuite le contenu de la bouteille dans sa main. Un doux parfum d'amande et de cerise envahit le petit salon.

Naruto posa ses paumes sur le dos du brun et fit des allers-retours de bas en haut pour lui détendre les muscles. Cela dura quelques minutes puis ses mains commencèrent à se balader dans son dos, ses phalanges caressaient la colonne vertébrale du brun, étalant l'huile sur le plus de surface de peau disponible. Partant sur les reins, les pouces appuyaient ici et là, dénouant les nœuds. Elles passèrent sur le haut du fessier, faisant vibrer la peau sous ses doigts. Il remonta doucement tout en caressant les flancs et les omoplates. Il arriva vers la nuque – point érogène du brun – et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement.

Naruto se sentit frémir en entendant le son qui avait franchi la barrière des lèvres du brun.

Tout doucement, il se pencha et effleura délicatement le cou de l'Uchiha de la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Ses mains n'avaient pas cessé leur mouvement et descendaient de plus en plus bas…

-Arrête ça tout de suite Naruto !

… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix autoritaire n'arrête leur voyage.

-Mais chaton !

Sasuke se releva précipitamment et laissa dans la pièce un Naruto frustré, un problème majeur entre les jambes et passablement mécontent.

_Et cela avait empiré avec les jours_.

* * *

_ Jeudi 13 Décembre 2012_

Sasuke se pencha en arrière, laissant couler sur son visage le liquide cristallin. En fermant les paupières, il soupira de bien-être. Sentant la chaleur de l'eau réchauffer sa peau, le clapotis qu'elle produisit sur les parois lui fit rater le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Il attrapa le gel douche et s'en versa dans la paume. Faisant mousser ses mains, laissant la cabine s'imprégner d'une odeur de mûre. Il les fit descendre le long de son corps, ignorant qu'un regard azuré se gorgeait de tous ses faits et gestes.

Sasuke se tourna, exposant ainsi sa croupe au regard désireux de son amant qui ne loupait pas une miette du spectacle. Et se frotta longuement une hanche pâle.

S'en fût trop pour Naruto qui ouvra la porte de la cabine et se faufila nu derrière son amant.

Sasuke sentit immédiatement le courant d'air froid qui frôla sa peau. Mais se furent des bras halés autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud dans son cou qui renseignèrent Sasuke sur la présence de son amant dans la cabine.

-Naruto, sort…. de… là tout de suite.

-Hors de question, je dois me doucher.

-Tu n'as qu'à att..hm..attendre…que j'ai fin…Ha !

Naruto rit doucement et continua ses caresses le long du corps du brun.

-C'est impossible je commence dans vingt minutes. On peut bien prendre une douche ensemble.

Pour lui confirmer ses propos, il lui mordilla gentiment la clavicule.

Le brun gémit doucement et se laissa couler dans les bras puissants de son homme.

Sasuke attrapa d'une main la tête blonde et la pencha vers lui. Le brun colla ses lèvres à celles de Naruto, les mordillant doucement. Le jeune homme laissa passer la langue de Sasuke pour un baiser plus profond, lui donnant le contrôle de l'échange alors que ses mains vinrent caresser sa peau, répandant la mousse parfumée sur la peau pâle et frissonnante alors qu'il le lavait doucement.

Sasuke sentait tout contre ses fesses, le sexe du blond se durcir doucement. Il eut un éclair de lucidité. Il devait partir avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin.

Sans comprendre comment, Naruto se retrouva seul dans la cabine de douche, la chair de poule recouvrant ses bras. Causé par la porte encore ouverte après la fuite du brun.

* * *

_ Lundi 17 Décembre 2012_

Naruto et Sasuke étaient entrain de faire la vaisselle tout en écoutant la radio.

-Poussin, tu peux me passer l'assiette.

-Tout de suite chaton.

Soudain ils se figèrent en entendant la chanson qui passait à l'antenne.

( watch?v=QenkbVxCBKw)

**« T'as rien compris**

**Quand tu dis qu'c'est une belle amie**

**Tant de folie, c'est pas fini**

**Folie, fini**

**Va vivre ta vie**

**C'est le requiem de Verdi… »**

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Thierry Pastor : Le coup de folie était souvent utilisé pour illustrer les musiques gays.

Naruto commença à chanter s'éclatant à mimer les paroles.

**- Tant de folie, ce n'est pas fini**

**Folie, fini**

**Des mots pour se rencontrer**

**Pour changer de vie**

**Dernier espoir de printemps,**

**Hiver, été, le mois d'août on s'en fout**

**Quitte tes gants de boxe**

**Steve Wonder dans le juke-box**

**Tant de folie, c'est pas fini**

**Folie, fini**

**T'es pas marrante**

**Quand tu dis je suis pas dans l'vent…**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant son amant chanter avec lui.

**-Trop tard, y a plus de matin**

**J'donnerais tout pour te changer**

**Allez viens, tes cris tes pleurs tes plaintes**

**Je m'en fous**

**T'as rien compris, non rien compris**

**Tant de folie, c'est pas fini**

**Folie, fini**

**Quitte tes gants de boxe**

**Steve Wonder dans le juke-box**

**Tant de folie, c'est pas fini**

**Folie, fini**

**T'as rien compris, non rien compris**

**Folie, c'est pas fini**

**Folie, fini**

**T'as rien compris, non rien compris**

**Tant de folie, c'est pas fini**

**Folie, fini, folie, fini, folie, fini**

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la taille avant de lui déposer un petit bécot sur les lèvres.

Ils retournèrent à leur vaisselle un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Puis la chanson changea pour une….heu..plus…chaude dirons-nous.

( watch?v=0y5286FR-tI)

**Screw hello**

**You had me at sex**

**Don't need no intro**

**Let's skip to the bed**

**From the head to your toes**

**Legs up over your head**

**From begs to moans**

**We're both seeing red**

**Some believe in love at first sight**

**But this is just lust on the first night**

**If it turns into more than that's alright**

**But right now I don't want your kiss**

Sasuke se figea quand il entendit son amant chanter le refrain d'une voix sensuel.

**I want your bite**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

**The way you're making me hot**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

Le brun ne quittait pas son petit ami des yeux qui lui offrait un show privé.

Naruto ondulait suggestivement des hanches faisant claquer le torchon contre ses fesses dans de petits gémissements.

**Lost control, but not get mislead**

**Don't ask for my phone**

**Yeah we're just sex friends**

**Who needs clothes**

**When you're covered in men**

**You never know**

**The hand I will lend**

**Some believe in love at first sight**

**But this is just lust on the first night**

**If it turns into more than that's alright**

**But right now I don't want your kiss**

**I want your bite**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

**The way you're making me hot**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

**It's just a one night stand**

**Maybe even just a five minute jam**

**Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram**

**But your sex is all I'm interested in**

**So please don't put me in your plans**

**Just put me in your mouth**

**Yeah put me in your hands**

**You're not the one for me**

**You're just the one for my pee pee**

Sasuke commençait à sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et pria pour que le blond ne remarque pas son trouble. Mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto qui avançait déjà vers lui d'une démarche féline.

**I want your bite**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

**The way you're making me hot**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

**Oh, oh baby just bite me**

**I want your bite**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

**The way you're making me hot**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

**The way you're making me hot**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**

**Gonna rock your body all night**

**It's lust at first sight**

Naruto termina la chanson à cinq centimètres du brun et lui souffla la dernière phrase à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Il sourit en sentant Sasuke trembler doucement contre lui.

Il rapprocha encore plus sa tête de la sienne jusqu'à venir frôler ses lèvres à chaque expiration. Il vit Sasuke fermer les yeux et comme au ralenti, il effleura délicatement sa bouche de la sienne avant de faire un pas en arrière et de reculer jusqu'au comptoir.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux mécontent, rougit et marmonna se qui ressemblait à un vague « crétin » qui fit rire le blond devant lui.

Le brun replongea ses mains dans l'eau savonneuse et attrapa un couteau entre ses longs doigts fins.

Soudain, Sasuke sentit une présence dans son dos. Et par présence il voulait parler du torse de son petit ami qui appuyait tout contre son dos et de son souffle dans son cou.

Naruto approcha ses lèvres de la gorge du brun et mordilla délicatement la peau blanche. Il sourit quand il vit que la marque rougissait doucement.

Sasuke était complètement perdu dans les bras puissants de son petit ami. Acculé contre le meuble de cuisine, l'espace étroit lui permettait d' humer l'odeur du blond.

_Citrons et romarin. _(1)

Lorsqu'il sentit la morsure que le blond lui faisait dans le cou, il trembla et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le couteau qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-**AIE !**

-Chaton ? Ça va ?

-Non ça va pas, regarde je me suis coupé le doigt !

Naruto regarda le doigt inquisiteur pointé sur lui et remarqua la légère entaille et le sang qui s'en écoulait.

-Tout ça c'est ta fa…..tu fais quoi là ? Demanda le brun d'une voix anormalement aigue.

Le visage de Sasuke était passé de fâché à surpris alors qu'il contemplait son amant.

Le blond s'était penché et léchait présentement le doigt accusateur du brun. Il fit rouler son piercing lingual sur l'index tremblant avant de bouger pour sucer légèrement le doigt.

Sasuke regardait totalement déconnecté son doigt disparaitre et réapparaitre dans la bouche pulpeuse et hautement excitante de son petit ami.

-Mmmmmh….et voilà. Dit le blond en se léchant les lèvres, aussi repu qu'un chat ayant fini son bol de lait.

-Hn ?

-J'ai nettoyé la plaie mais, Sasuke ça va ? Tu es tout rouge. Demanda Naruto d'une voix faussement innocente.

-Idiot !

-Oh et ça c'est quoi ? Dit le blond en appuyant sa main sur le pantalon légèrement déformé du brun au niveau de son entre jambe.

Naruto sourit de contentement en sentant sous ses doigts son petit ami réagir à son touché, quand le brun vint tout gâcher.

-Naruto, l'évier déborde, y a de la flotte partout bordel !

La prochaine fois, pensa Naruto tandis que son amant s'échappait de ses bras. La prochaine fois il l'aurait.

* * *

**Fin de Flash-back **

* * *

_Vendredi 21 Décembre 2012_

Naruto avait été à deux doigts de le prendre durant tout le mois de Décembre, mais il avait oublié que son petit ami était un Uchiha et qu'ils étaient butés. Très butés !

Mais aujourd'hui son cauchemar s'arrêtait enfin, car dans trois jours il pourrait faire l'amour à Sasuke dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables.

Son cerveau lui envoya des images d'un Sasuke gémissant et se tortillant sous lui, criant son prénom et agrippant son dos pour qu'il y aille plus loin, plus fort et surtout plus vite.

Le blond jeta un regard désespéré à la bosse qui s'était formé dans son pantalon et se maugréa intérieurement : Dans trois jours, mini Naru.

Il fila finalement à la salle de bain pour régler son « petit problème ». Trois jours s'étaient longs quand même.

* * *

_ Trois jours plus tard_

(…) _Des péripéties, puis le dénouement : La méga bataille entre le bien et le mal. Poudlard se transforme en camp retranché dans l'attente des Mangemorts. Dès le début de la séquence, on se dit que ça va être quelque chose, et bien pas déçu ! Du grand spectacle ! Un champ de bataille où les sorts sont jetés, où les pierres du château volent et s'écrasent avec fracas, une nuit dantesque au centre de formation des jeunes sorciers. Nous sortons de la nuit transis par les événements et dans l'attente de l'issue fantastique de la saga._

_ Un deus ex machina bien ficelé qui ravira les petits comme les grands. (2)_

Naruto tapa un point final à son article et sauta prestement sur sa veste, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la soirée qui l'attendait et cela toute la journée !

Enfin il allait pouvoir retrouver la douceur de la peau de son homme.

Ce soir là, Naruto grilla deux stop, un feu rouge et dépassa trois voitures avec son scooter.

Ses mains tremblaient d'anticipation et il avait du mal à viser la serrure avec ses clés.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il jeta sa veste précipitamment sur le porte manteau et balança ses chaussures on ne sait où.

Il sourit en voyant que toutes les lumières du couloir étaient éteintes et que son petit ami avait tracé le chemin à suivre avec des pétales de roses blanches. C'était très cliché mais absolument romantique.

Il suivit le chemin jusqu'à la porte de leur cuisine-salon. Et la poussa tout doucement.

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il remarqua que les lumières avaient été éteintes et que la pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies, qui diffusaient un subtil parfum de pomme rendant l'ambiance tamisée et intime.

Il laissa son regard dérivé sur la pièce et entendit les premières notes de son morceau préféré : _Let's get it_ _on_ de _Marvin Gaye._

( watch?v=y8tMYe-EwFc)

Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre ambiante, accrochèrent un regard onyx qu'il aurait qualifié de gourmand.

Le brun était à demi couché sur la table de la cuisine et se tenait sur ses avants bras pour pouvoir observer Naruto.

Sasuke se gorgeait des réactions de son amant alors qu'il le dévorait des yeux. Il remarqua que le blond s'attardait plus longuement sur la chemise parme dont il avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouvert et qui laissait apercevoir le début de ses pectoraux.

Le brun savait que son amant adorait le voir porter ses chemises. Ayant une carrure moins impressionnante que son petit ami, il nageait toujours un peu dans le tissu, se qui renforçant son côté féminin et le rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux de Naruto.

Pour son plus grand plaisir le blond laissa courir son regard sur les longues jambes opalines qui lui faisaient faces et qui s'écartèrent subrepticement, dévoilant que le brun ne portait pas de boxer.

La respiration du blond eut un accros lorsqu'il observa son vis-à-vis s'étendre sur la table de la cuisine où il était assis jusque là. Totalement offert à son bon plaisir.

Naruto se passa la langue sur les lèvres et avança d'un air prédateur vers Sasuke. Arrivé près de lui, il vit que son petit ami avait disposé des bols près de lui.

Il trempa son doigt dans l'un d'eux et le porta à sa bouche. Aussitôt le goût du chocolat envahit ses papilles gustatives et il soupira de contentement.

-On dirait que tu es d'humeur gourmande ce soir petit chat.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de trembler à l'entente de cette voix dominatrice et rauque.

Il ferma les paupières lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une chemise que l'on ouvrait et d'une ceinture que l'on débouclait. Savoir que le blond se déshabillait près de lui l'excitait au plus au point.

Soudain il sentit un corps chaud le surplomber et avant d'avoir pu réaliser se qui se passait, sa bouche se fit positivement violer par celle d'un blondinet impatient.

Naruto l'embrassa violemment, le désirant depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Sa langue s'enroula aussitôt à celle de son homologue, celle-ci rencontra son amie percée qu'elle asticota un moment, s'enlaçant à elle avec une sauvagerie qui amena un miaulement doux de soumission chez le brun et un grognement prédateur chez le blond.

Naruto relâcha la bouche de son amant et le plaqua contre la table d'une main, l'autre arrachant les derniers boutons de sa chemise qu'il laissa ouverte. Le blond se lécha les lèvres en regardant les pectoraux dessinés et les abdominaux tendus de son compagnon.

Il reprit la bouche de son amant avec violence tandis qu'il se chargeait de faire descendre le reste de sa chemise lilas des épaules laiteuses de son petit ami.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se suréleva et observa le spectacle que lui offrait son compagnon : Les yeux brillant, le teint rosé et les lèvres rougies par les baisers.

Il grogna, appréciant la vue et termina de retirer son pantalon, restant en boxer au dessus du brun.

Se rappelant du contenu des bols, il trempa ses doigts dans l'un d'eux avant de venir poser sa main sur le torse blême de son petit ami.

Sasuke ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux et sursauta à peine au léger changement de température qui suivit l'exploration de la main halée.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire sexy et laissa sa main recouvrir le ventre du brun de trainées marron à l'odeur sucrée.

Il trempa sa seconde main dans un bol contenant du caramel et frôla les pectoraux du brun des ses ongles.

-Na…Naruto…

Il sourit devant son œuvre et prit une fraise entre ses doigts.

-Tu es magnifique comme ça chaton…

-Hmm…Na..Naru..

Le blond se pencha tout doucement vers son amant et commença à laper le caramel qu'il avait déposé un peu plus tôt. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement petit bouton de chaire rose et le prirent entre-elles.

Sasuke lâcha un gémissement plus aigu et se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

La tête blonde arriva au niveau de son ventre et sa langue percée glissa sensuellement entre ses abdominaux, récoltant le chocolat fondu.

-Tu es délicieux Chaton.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une petite morsure sur le flanc gauche du brun et baissa sa tête jusqu'à se retrouver devant le nombril de son amant.

Il fit entrer sa langue à l'intérieur et la ressortit longuement.

-…Ahh !...hm..

Le dos de Sasuke se courba vers l'avant et retomba sur le meuble en bois.

Le blond sourit, heureux de retrouver les réactions hautement excitantes de son amant après cette longue grève du sexe.

-On dirait que j'ai trouvé un point sensible, petit chat.

-Ohh oui...ruto..

Tandis qu'il reprenait ses vas et viens avec sa langue dans le nombril chatouilleux de son amant, il promena la fraise qui n'avait pas quittée ses doigts sur les flancs du brun.

Sasuke n'était plus que tortillements et gémissements entre les mains de son homme.

-Na…na..hm..arrê ..hmmm..Jouer !

Le blond releva sa tête vers la figure rougeoyante de son compagnon et se lécha langoureusement les lèvres.

Il fit descendre la fraise à présent recouvert de chocolat et la fit glisser le long de la verge tendu et frémissante de son amant. Il passa le fruit sur le gland rougi, savourant le gémissement de profond plaisir du brun.

Sans quitter Sasuke des yeux, le blond macula légèrement de liquide séminal la baie rouge et l'approcha de ses lèvres avant de la gober.

-Hmmmm….tu es délicieux petit chat.

-Na…ruto..j'ai..besoin de..toi…

-D'accord – il détacha chaque syllabes de son prénom – Sa-su-ke.

Le blond approcha sa bouche de la verge de son amant et lui donna un petit coup de langue, suivant la veine de son piercing lingual, provocant le sursaut du brun.

Avant que Sasuke n'est eu le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'air, son sexe se fit engloutir par une bouche gourmande et impatiente.

-Humm, encore Naruto, gémit Sasuke en guidant un peu plus les lèvres du blond sur sa verge, l'enfonçant dans sa cavité buccal autant que ce dernier le lui permit.

Finalement, elle ressortit avec un plop sonore et Naruto se lécha les lèvres, récoltant un peu de pré-sperme.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, se plaignit Sasuke d'une voix suppliante.

-J'ai envie de mettre quelque chose dessus, dit Naruto d'une voix sensuel.

Il regarda à côté de lui sur la table où un récipient remplit d'un liquide rouge retint son attention. Pendant ce temps, les yeux noirs de Sasuke se reportèrent sur Naruto. Il dévorait des yeux la peau bronzée qui lui avait tant manqué ses dernières semaines.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait choisit et était en train d'étaler de la sauce aux fruits rouges sur le sexe de Sasuke. Il reprit sa fellation démonique sous les gémissements et les plaintes rauques de ce dernier. Finalement, après plusieurs allers et retours, il laissa le membre luisant de salive ressortir d'entre ses lèvres.

-Assez joué chaton, je te veux maintenant !

- Na… Naruto, questionna Sasuke en voyant son amant descendre de la table et lui tendre la main.

-Descend.

Sasuke attrapa la main tendu vers lui et suivit Naruto jusqu'à une chaise en bois. Il observa le blond s'asseoir dessus et cligna des yeux d'incompréhension en voyant son amant tapoter ses cuisses.

- Chevauche-moi chaton, s'exclama Naruto d'une voix chaude, répondant à la question muette du brun.

Il avança et enfourcha les hanches bronzées, regardant les yeux céruléens du blond alors que l'une de ses mains venait se poser sur le torse musclé, jouant avec un mamelon brun tandis que Naruto se glissait lentement en lui, le tenant par la taille d'une main et positionnant son sexe de l'autre.

Les liquides de leurs activités précédentes leur servirent de lubrifiant. Sasuke se cambra un peu, l'épaisseur qui le prenait lui était un peu douloureux étant donné leur mois d'abstinence et il frémit en sentant le membre de Naruto entrer totalement en lui. La sensation d'être enfin remplit lui provoqua de lourds frissons de bien-être.

- Oh putain Sasuke ! Râla Naruto en fermant les yeux.

- Mmmmhhhh ! Gémit le brun

- Bordel… chié… si serré, vas-y bouge… lentement !

Le fait que la chanson précédente soit remplacée par une autre, plus romantique, passa totalement inaperçue, tant la sensation de ne former plus qu'un après tout ce temps les distrayait.

( watch?v=jxRF8JqDaJ0)

Dans un rythme lent, Sasuke se hissa sur ses genoux, sentant le sexe de Naruto glisser en lui avant de resortir, le reprenant dans son corps brulant. Les mains du blond vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, guidant sa cadence hypnotisante alors que leurs plaintes résonnaient dans la pièce.

Ses mains pâles caressaient frénétiquement la peau bronzée, faisant grogner de plaisir Naruto qui se redressa, venant poser une main sur sa nuque, abaissant son visage vers lui.

Sa langue percée d'une petite boule orange sortit de sa cavité buccale pour venir taquiner les lèvres du brun. La bouche entrouverte par sa respiration rapide, Sasuke sentit enfin Naruto coller ses lèvres aux siennes, goûtant sa saveur qui le fit frémir en percevant sur sa propre langue le piercing du blond.

Leurs plaintes se firent avaler par la bouche de l'autre tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre dans un baiser dévastateur.

Sasuke commença à onduler plus vite se soulevant plus haut pour claquer vers le bas de plus belle, conscient des ongles de Naruto qui s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches.

Il regardait fixement Naruto se cambrer avec un râle puissant, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, savourant pleinement les coups de reins durs et profond qu'il donnait.

Sans prévenir, la jouissance submergea Naruto en premier, le faisant se cambrer contre le corps de Sasuke en de violents spasmes qui amorcèrent la fin du brun, le faisant gémir sourdement et mordre violement le cou du blond dans l'espoir d'étouffer un cri qui aurait sûrement dérangé les voisins.

Le sperme vint s'échouer entre eux, venant clore ce doux moment d'extase.

-Joyeux Noël Sasuke.

Dans un état presque comateux dût au post-orgasme Sasuke lui répondit :

-Ouais, Joyeux Noël Naruto.

Naruto sourit contre le cou du brun et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre, après tout, il avait tout un mois à rattraper…

Fin.

* * *

(1) Oui c'est la même odeur que Lena dans la quadrilogie 16 (17,18 et 19) Lunes.

(2) Je pense qu'on à tous compris qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter ^^ l'article n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé.

Le silence se fait dans la chambre de l'auteure, seulement troublé par les crépitements d'un chidori.

**Mangetsu** : Bon, bah voilà…

**Naruto **: Je crois que je t'aime !

**Sasuke **: Bon, bah voilà ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

**Mangetsu **: Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ?

**Sasuke **: Je vais me la faire !

**Naruto **: Je vais t'ériger un autel !

**Sasuke **: Mais bordel qui t'as dit que j'avais, je cite : « (…) côté féminin » ?!

**Mangetsu **: Je te rappelle que ma mère a cru que t'étais une fille pendant trois ans !

**Sasuke **: Mais, en plus t'avais dit à Sasu-Chan que tu virais Sasunaru !

**Mangetsu **: Justement quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a direct fait relire des fictions d'Haganemaru et ça va mieux ^^'

**Naruto **: Chui SEME ! ! !

**Mangetsu **: Ouais, bon moi je vais commencer ma fic pour le Sasunaru Day.

**Naruto et Sasuke** : QUOI !

Mais le temps qu'ils prononcent cette phrase, l'auteure c'était déjà barrée.

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lus et desolé pour les fautes !**


End file.
